You're in my heart
by Whereisthelove
Summary: From where 'Seventeen Candles' left off. My thoughts on how I think the ChuckBlair relationship should go. Characters are slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So this is my first Gossip Gril fic, and the first fic i've posted in a VERY long time. I'm not sure if it's any good, but i've watched the last two episodes and i've fallen in love with Chuck/Blair. So I wrote one for myself. I hope you enjoy :

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl (The book or the television show alike), nor do i claim to.

* * *

We broke away from our kiss and he rested his forehead against my own. I looked into his eyes trying to find some sort of sense in everything that had happened the past two days. I slowly fingered the diamond necklace he had just put around my neck… Nate had never kissed me like that. There was something behind that kiss. Something I'd never felt with Nate, or maybe I had and it had been too long ago to even remember. I felt passion. I felt longing and want. And strangely enough, I felt truth. With my forehead still resting against his, I deeply exhaled, and heard him softly say, "Blair? What are you thinking?" I didn't respond, but I continued to play with the beautiful necklace, then I averted my gaze and watched as the necklace shimmered in the light. Chuck lightly touched my chin and brought my attention back to his face, "B, say something. Please," he pleaded.

I sighed once again, "I'm scared. I'm unbelievably scared."

He looked confused, "Scared? What are you scared of?"

I turned my eyes to my lap and played with the ruby ring on my finger. As quietly as I could, I whispered, "you." He let out a long breath and grabbed my hand as I continued, "You're Chuck Bass. Womanizer. Cheat. Player," and I was about to continue when he started to interrupt.

"I'm Chuck Bass, the boy you've known for fifteen years. The one you tell all your secrets too. The one you can talk to about anything. One of your closest friends. And right now, I'm sitting here with this incredible girl. A girl who knows me. And right now," he took my right hand and placed it on his chest, "and right now, I'm sitting here with my heart beating out of my chest. Do you know what's making it do that?" He looked into my eyes, searching my inner thoughts. I slowly shook my head no. He lightly chuckled and he brushed my cheek softly with his free hand, "You are Blair."

I slowly covered his hand with my own and laid my head on his shoulder. He put his arms around me, and we just sat there with him holding me. I took a deep breath and I was overwhelmed with an overpowering scent of cologne and aftershave. I slowly looked up to him, "Chuck?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He whispered huskily.

"Thanks for saving my birthday." I looked up into his eyes.

"No problem. You looked beautiful tonight, Blair." He returned my gaze.

I returned my head to his shoulder and he hugged me. I once again welcomed the familiar smell. It was comforting, it was Chuck. As I began to fall asleep in his arms I heard him whisper into my hair "I'm Chuck Bass, the guy who fell in love with you in preschool." Only he didn't think I had heard him. I readjusted myself against his chest and he kissed my forehead and quietly whispered, "Happy Birthday, Blair," and with that he gently lowered me down to the pillow. With a lingering glance back at me, he turned off the light and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

I shut the door and started walking toward the exit to leave. When I got down to the street, I spotted Archibald sitting against the lamp post. "Nathaniel? What are you doing here?" He looked up at me, acknowledged my presence, and returned his attention to the ground.

He let out a breath, "It's Blair's birthday, you know that."

I narrowed my eyes, "Yes, Archibald, I _know_ that it's Blair's birthday."

"So how was the party?" he asked in curiosity.

I scoffed back at him, "You have got to be kidding me Nate. How do you think it went? The whole damn party got a picture of you hugging some mystery blond on their phone, including Blair. Do you see a problem here?"

He sighed deeply and looked up at me, "How is she?" he asked in general concern.

Well, well, well. Nathaniel did have a heart after all. I raised one eyebrow at him, "You didn't call her, man. You've never missed her birthday, she was devastated."

"I know, I know. But it's like you said, Chuck. If I'm done with her, be done. And plus, Jenny came by and we got to talking." He trailed off.

"Wait, wait a second. Jenny? As in Little Jenny Humphrey?" Nate nodded slowly in response. I was disgusted, "You Idiot! You gave up Blair Waldorf for Little Jenny Humphrey? My limousine pulled up and I motioned to Nate, despite being and incredible jackass, he was still my best friend, "Get in Nathaniel, we're getting you out of here." And we rode back o my place in complete silence.

The next morning I woke up to the loud ringing of my cell phone. Nate yelled at me from the couch to turn the thing off. I quickly grabbed it and noticed the name on the screen, '_Blair,' _I read to myself. I answered on the fifth ring, "Hey," I greeted groggily.

"Oh, Chuck I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was so early. I can call back?"

"No, No, It's okay, really. It's good to hear from you, after last night, I didn't know."

"Well, how are you?" She asked into the phone.

"I'm good; I actually got some sleep last night." I responded waking up more quickly now, "How are you? Feeling better, I hope?"

"I feel incredible. I slept better last night than I have in a long time. And before you even start talking, I can hear the smirk in the phone, it wasn't all you, lover boy. I finally feel free." I laughed lightly and smiled, genuinely smiled. She continued, "But, I just wanted to thank you for last night….. For everything."

I smirked at her words, not missing the hidden meaning in the word 'everything'. I knew what she meant, that night in the limo, it meant everything to me. "No problem, it was my pleasure. I'm just glad you're feeling better."

"Yes, much better. I was actually kind of hoping we could meet up today?" She asked nervously.

"Sure, absolutely," I nodded along with my words.

She laughed into the phone, and boy did I love to hear her laugh, "Well, I'm glad, because…" But she was cut off by a knocking at my hotel room door.

I groaned, "Hold on, someone's her. I'll be right back; it's probably just room service. I'll get rid of them." I took the phone away from my ear and walked briskly to the door. I opened it, and my eyes grew in surprise, "…Blair."

She smiled at me, "Wanna get rid of me, I hear?"

He couldn't stop himself from grabbing her hand, "Never." She looked surprised at the sudden gesture, and then her eyes grew in astonishment. I looked behind me to see what had caught her attention, and I rolled my eyes. Standing behind me was none other than Nate Archibald with a stupid, confused look on his face. Blair quickly let go of my hand.

"Chuck, you didn't tell me you set something up for Blair and I." he narrowed his eyes at me.

I rolled my eyes again, "I didn't, you ass." I looked back at Blair and desperately tried to grab her hand once more.

"What the hell? Was this all just some sort of joke? You made this entire thing up? The butterflies? The present? The wager? The limo? Just so you could plan this scheme to get to me? Just so you and Nate could have a little laugh? I can see it now, 'Oh, we really got her now, Nathaniel. She'll really crack this time, Nate.' This is unbelievable." She stood there staring at me, arms crossed around her chest, then she suddenly reared back and slapped me straight across the face. She turned around to walk away, when I started to make sense of everything.

I yelled her name desperately, trying anything to make her turn around, "Blair! No, you don't understand! Everything I said, everything I did. That night, in the limo. Blair, it meant everything to me. /I'm just sorry that it couldn't have been more special for you, I'm sorry it couldn't be everything you'd planned for it to be. And last night, Blair last night was real. It's you, Blair. It's you." I put my hand on my heart where I had held hers just the night before.

The next thing I knew, Nate was standing in front of me, "You slept with my girlfriend? How could you do that? You're supposed to be my best friend," with that he punched me, hard, across the face. I heard Blair scream, and then I was knocked to the floor. Blair came running to me.

She faced Nate, after kneeling by my side, "I'm **not** your girlfriend, Nate. I wasn't then, and I'm most definitely not now. Get over yourself, and GET OUT!" She turned back to me and gently brushed my cheek with her hand. I winched from the contact, and then I noticed Nate still standing there above us.

As he watched these gestures from Blair he started, "Blair, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you, but we can work this out, we can make everything better. B, I love you."

She scoffed at him, "You don't love me, Nate. You've never loved me. It's always been Serena. I've never been enough for you. I've never been pretty enough. Never skinny enough. Well, Nate, I'm finally realizing that you were **never** enough for me!" she screamed at him, "Now, LEAVE!" With that Nate left the hallway and walked out. She watched him leave, and then turned back to me, "Chuck, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean… I mean, I didn't know… I mean, I'm so sorry!" She cried into my chest while I lay on the ground.

"Blair," I stroked her hair, "Blair. It's okay; I'm okay, just a little bruise. Surprised me more than anything. Just help me up, okay?" She nodded and helped me stand up, then helped me to the couch. She went to the bar and fixed and ice pack and sat down next to me on the couch. She gently placed the pack on my eye. I looked her in the eyes when she started talking.

"Did you mean what you said last night?"

I looked at her confused, "I said a lot of things last night, B."

"I know. Did you mean what you said about falling in love with me in preschool?"

My eyes softened, I was amazed. "You heard that? I thought you were asleep." I brushed a strand of hair from her face that had fallen from her perfect bun and smiled, "yes, I mean it. I mean, I didn't know I loved you in preschool, but that was the first time I realized that I wanted you in my life somehow. I didn't know what love was back then, but now," I took her hand once again, "Now, I know." I placed her hand on my heart and whispered, "You're in here, Blair Waldorf. You always have been."

With that, she started crying and I lightly brushed the tears that had fallen away with the pad of my thumb, "Don't cry, Blair. Please don't cry." I silently pleaded, looking in her eyes.

She smiled slightly and whispered, "Chuck?" I looked into her eyes and she went on, "I'm falling in love with you. Is it too late to say that?"

I looked into her eyes once more and shook my head no, "No, it's never too late to say that," and with that I placed a soft kiss on her lips and continued to hold her as she nursed my swelling eye. A little while later, I looked down at her in my arms, "I love you, Blair."

She smiled up at me, "I love you, too."

* * *

I realize that this is moving really fast with the love thing, I'm just bored, so I got excited :

I just love Chuck/Blair. I'll post more soon, hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Thank you for all of the amazing reviews! I guess i've been a little busy with school, and then Thanksgiving, so I couldnt update for awhile, but here it it, i hope you enjoy!

Sadly to say, from the spoilers i've seen for the Chuck/Blair ship, it's not looking too good. Let's hope they're wrong.

I think I like the switching POVs, if I should change it, or you have any suggestions or ideas, let me know!

* * *

I had no idea what I was doing. Here I was, sitting on a couch wrapped up in someone's arms, someone's arms that weren't Nate's I never thought I would end up with someone who wasn't Nate, I definitely never thought I would end up with Chuck Bass. And I think he was thinking the same thing. I could feel him staring at me when I closed my eyes, almost like he was trying to decide if I was actually real, and if this was actually happening. Yeah, Chuck, it's real, though I'm beginning to question the situation myself. I mean, I've been with Nate for how long? I don't even remember anymore, but it might as well be seventeen years. All of my memories, they're all Nate, and I was beginning to doubt the possibility of being able to make new ones with Chuck. Nate was so familiar, so constant, but Chuck, Chuck was brand new, and it scared the hell out of me. I mean, I don't really love him do I? How could I love him? No, it's impossible; I **did not **love Chuck Bass. Impossible. I had to get out of here, get away from him, but his hold on me made it nearly impossible. 

I opened my eyes to see Chuck falling asleep slightly. He looked so… so Chuck. He claims to have changed, but how can I believe him, I mean he **is** Chuck Bass. Enough said. I turned slightly in his arms so I could see him clearly. I pushed lightly on his shoulder, "Chuck. Chuck. Chuck!" I persisted whispering. He opened his eyes, and he say that it was me. He looked me in the eyes, and his facial features softened immediately, and he smiled. Not Chuck Bass, signature smile, no he smiled a real, genuine smile. My heart almost melted. Who was I kidding? I was falling for this boy, falling too fast, and now I just needed to know he would be there to catch me when I finally hit the ground.

"Hey," he continued to smile, and then he sensed the concern in my eyes. He tightened his hold around my waist and whispered, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Why me, Chuck? Why are you trying to make me the next mark on your bed post? You could have any girl around here, and you have to play around with my emotions?" I asked in desperation.

His smile had faded, and his features turned to those of concern and sadness, "No, Blair. You've got it all wrong. None of that's true. I know that I've been with a lot of girls before, I can't lie to you about that, but I haven't felt this way about any of them. I've never felt this way about anyone, period," he paused slightly and tried to compose his thoughts, acting as though he were trying to piece together the perfect explanation. "When I'm with you, my stomach flips and ties up in knots. I feel light, and refreshed. I feel happy, Blair, genuinely happy. You'll never be just another mark on my bedpost, B. It's okay with me if I never get to sleep with you again, as long as I get to hold you in my arms," he once again tightened his arms around my slim frame, "exactly like this. Now, **that** would be my idea of perfect. Because you Blair, **you** are perfect."

I stared at him with my mouth slightly opened, then quickly thought better of it. He had just poured his heart out to me; I had no idea how to respond, "How do I know you're telling the truth? How do I know that this isn't just some huge game to you?"

"Because, I think I just lost my best friend, the only real friend I've ever really had, and I'm not even worried about it. I should be, but I can't, because I can't stop thinking about you, and how amazing it feels to be here with you. I'm sitting here, scared to death that you're going to walk away from all of this, and never speak to me again. And that, that I could not deal with. **Ever.**"

I searched his eyes, trying to comprehend everything he'd just told me. I turned completely in his arms and faced him. I lightly brushed my hand over his cheek, and my hand lightly brushed against the swelling under his eye, and he winched. I moved my hand away from his eye, and rested it lightly on his cheek. He closed his eyes momentarily and moved his face against the warmth of my hand. After a moment, he opened his eyes, and grabbed my hand, he laced our fingers together, and I absent mindedly stroked his hand with my thumb. Again, I could tell he was trying to formulate the words in his head, "Blair?" he whispered in his deep, husky voice.

"hmm?" I responded. I was too lost in the feeling of holding his hand; I didn't even try to string together a coherent reply.

"Blair, you can take it back if you want to, you know?" his eyes locked onto mine.

"Take what back?" I asked, confused.

"What you said, earlier. You said that you loved me too, after I told you. I'd understand if you just said it in the heat of the moment, that's not hard to do, I'm sure. I must have surprised you by saying it in the first place. I don't want you to feel pressured into saying it back to me; I just wanted you to know how I felt. I didn't say it to hear you say it back to me, you know?" He had grabbed both of my hands in his and he was brushing his thumb over the inside of my wrist.

I shivered at the light contact, "I don't know. I think you're right, I did say it in the heat of the moment, but," I paused briefly while he nodded slightly. "But, I do care for you, Chuck. It's just, Nate, I mean we broke up not even a week ago. And I'm scared," he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at this statement.

"Blair, I told you. I'm not like that anymore. It's just you; I only want it to be you."

"No, that's not what I mean, I'm not scared of you; I'm scared because I've never fallen this fast before, not even with Nate. You do something to me, something that makes it so incredibly hard not to like you. And I do, I like you. So much. So much, that it scares me because it happened so fast."

He let go of one of my hands and brought his hand to cup my cheek, "It's okay. I understand the feeling, it's a surprise for me too, but it's real Blair, what I'm feeling, it's real."

I placed my smaller hand on top of his larger one, and smiled, "I know. Chuck, I want to say it back so much, I want to say it back and mean it with as much love and passion as I know you do. It's just; it's just going to be awhile. I like you Chuck, and I think that I'm falling in love with you, it's just all happening so fast for me, I haven't even gotten the chance to wrap my brain around the fact. I'm just now accepting the fact that I'm sitting her with you, and loving every second of it. I'm sorry, I'm being so difficult."

He laughed lightly, and cupped his hand around my chin to make me look at him, "No, no, no. Blair, you're not being difficult. I understand what you're talking about, and its okay. I promise you that it is. You take as much time as you need. I'm not going anywhere, B. I can promise you that." He smiled at my tear glistened eyes, and then wrapped me in a strong hug. I loved the way he smelled. It was so comforting. So powerful, so unbelievably Chuck. He pulled back and held me by the shoulders, "Do you want me to give you a ride home?"

I smiled brightly, and nodded, "That would be wonderful, thank you."

"No problem, beautiful." He got up from his place on the couch and offered his hand to me. I gratefully accepted the help and he pulled me up from my place. He put his arms around my waist and lightly kissed my nose, "Now, let's get you home."

We walked out of his suite hand in hand. In the elevator, he pressed the button, and I said, "Chuck? I'm really sorry about your eye. I had no idea he would react like that. I'm so sorry."

Chuck laughed lightly, "its fine, Blair. Really, it's not even that bad. It will heal and it will be good as new. I looked up at his eye, reached up on my tip toes and placed a feather light kiss just below his eye lid. He smiled at me, and he tightened his grip on my hand as we walked out of the hotel and into his limo. "Waldorf residence, please driver. Take your time, we're in no hurry."

I could sense the familiar smirk spread across his features, and I smiled, "There's the old Chuck."

He leaned over and kissed me lightly on the mouth, "I'm sorry, you can't get rid of him that easily." He leaned forward again and lightly kissed me once more.

I smiled against his lips, "I wouldn't dream of it," and I deepened the kiss. It seemed like only a few moments until the driver pulled up to the curb by my house, and we broke apart, "Walk me to the door?" I asked batting my eye lashes at him flirtingly.

"Of course." He grabbed my hand and we walked to my front door together. We stood on my front step, and he brushed a strand of hair, blowing from the wind, behind my ear and smiled, "You are beautiful, Blair Waldorf."

I returned his smile, "I guess you're incredibly lucky to have such a beautiful girlfriend, huh?" I asked hoping he would confirm my suspicions.

He raised his eye brow, "Is that what this is? You're my girlfriend?" he asked.

"If that's what you want, then yes, I'm you're girlfriend."

He looked at me questioningly, "Is that what you want? Do you **want** to be my girlfriend?"

I got a little nervous, "Well, I thought… I thought maybe, you wanted to be…"

He sensed my fear and gently stroked my cheek, "I would love to be able to call you my girlfriend, Blair."

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding, and I lightly pushed him on the chest. "You scared me, Bass. All of that talk, and I thought I'd made a fool of myself."

He grinned, "I'm sorry, I'm such an ass, but you know what? I **am** Chuck Bass."

I chuckled, "My boyfriend, Chuck Bass." I smiled and added emphasis to the word boyfriend.

He smirked at me, and place another light kiss on my lips," See you tomorrow, girlfriend?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. I nodded, and he kissed me one last time on the forehead, squeezed my hand, and turned to walk back to his limo.

"I like the sound of that." I said to his retreating back.

He got into his limo and looked back at me, "Me too." And with that, he smiled at me, shut his door and drove off towards his hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Sorry it took me so long to update, I'll have another chapter up soon!

Hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas, and have a great New Year!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chuck smiled at himself when he returned to the limo. _Girlfriend._ That was a foreign word to him, but now he had Blair. He could do this if Blair was going to look at him like she used to look at Nate. Yeah, Chuck Bass could do this girlfriend thing if said girlfriend just happened to be Blair Waldorf. Blair was perfect. Blair was charming. Blair was beautiful. Most of all, Blair was his girlfriend. It'd take awhile for it to sink in, but it was worth it, all of this was worth it; the black eye, losing his best friend, all of it was worth it because Blair was well worth it, and he was going to make sure she knew it, every day. He was going to make sure that Blair felt loved and appreciated, he was going to make sure she was treated how she was meant to be treated. And he sure as hell wouldn't let go of her like Nate had, no, not ever.

When the limo stopped in front of the palace, Chuck opened the door before the driver had the chance to get out of the car. He walked swiftly into the hotel, and suddenly stopped in his tracks. Sitting on a chair next to the front counter was none other than his former best friend, Nathaniel Archibald. He quietly scoffed as he walked past him, and continued onto the elevator, ignoring the look on Nate's face. Nate jumped up from his chair and ran in the direction Chuck had gone, "Chuck! Chuck, man, Stop! I just want to talk to you. I swear." Chuck glanced at his face and saw sincerity in his eyes.

"Ride up with me, but I'm warning you. There's no Blair here to stop me from punching you this time." He silently glared at Nate.

"No, I'm not going to hit you, I swear. I've had some time to cool down."

"Okay, whatever," the elevator door shut after Nate stepped into it. Chuck glanced sideways at Nate, "Start Talking."

"I'm Sorry. I'm sorry for punching you, I'm sorry for yelling, I'm sorry that you hate me, I'm sorry that I'm such an ass, I'm sorry I was a jerk to Blair on her birthday. Mostly, I'm sorry that I lost my best friend." Nate looked over at Chuck and noticed that his eyes were fixed on the ground, "I don't know what else I can say. I love Blair, and..." he trailed off.

Chuck again scoffed, "You mean you **loved** her. You don't do these things to people you love Nathaniel, never. And what you did to Blair with Serena, with Jenny, with missing her party, with your dad… It just wasn't right, Nate. It crushed her, completely crushed her."

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. What do you mean, what I did with Serena? She did the same thing to me!" Nate was furious.

"No, actually she didn't. She asked you if you loved her, she poured herself out for you, and you completely crushed her heart. You couldn't tell her you loved her. You've never been able to. She just kept giving and giving, and she never got one thing from you in return. She broke up with you that night. The first night we were together. She wasn't with you, she would have **never** done that to you, she's better than that. She's better than cheating on her boyfriend with his best friend. So no, she definitely did not do the same thing," He was looking at Nate in the eyes now, watching his eyes cloud over at the mention of Serena. "She knew you were in love with Serena. She still knows you're in love with Serena. I'm surprised it took her this long to actually end things with you after all you've done to her. I can't believe that you never realized how beautiful she is. How perfect. How fragile. I can't believe that you'd never once looked at her and saw her for everything she is. Blair is perfect, and you don't deserve her, because **you **don't see it." By then they had made it onto Chuck's floor, and were walking to the suite.

"And you do? What is she to you, just another whore that you sleep with once and throw her away? Is she just like every other slut that walks into your life?" he raised an eyebrow at Chuck.

"No, she's not. She means everything to me, Nate. Everything. It's been a month since you two broke up, a month since I realized that I wanted Blair in my life. I realized that I wanted Blair in my life forever. And if you can't accept that, then I don't want to see your sorry ass anywhere near me. Or her for that matter, because I swear. If I see you with her, or if she tells me that you've said something to her, it's not going to turn out nicely for you Archibald." With that he opened the door to his suite and slammed the door in his former best friend's face.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so this chapter might be difficult to understand, but just hang with me! Thank you so much for all of the reviews, and all of the author and story adds, it means a lot!

So some people mentioned that Chuck is AU. Yes, he is. Thats the way i like him : Well. I like him just about any way, but we'll talk about that later.

I hope everyone is doing well, and keeping themselves busy with the lack of new GG episodes, I know im having a difficult time!

Enjoy!

* * *

Blair was getting ready to sit down and watch her favorite movie, 'Breakfast At Tiffany's' when her phone buzzed once, indicating a new text message. She reached for her cell phone on the table and quickly scanned through her inbox. The newest was from Nate.

_B-_

_I miss you. Can we talk?_

_-N_

She let out a breath and thought to herself, 'here we go again.' She took a deep breath before quickly typing a reply.

_Nate-_

_I have nothing to say to you anymore. If I were you, I'd delete this number, that's what I'll be doing with yours. I'm sure my BOYFRIEND wouldn't like me texting you._

_-Blair_

She chuckled to herself as she sent the text. She decided to text Chuck while she waited for Nate's response.

_C-_

_Hey! I'm bored. What are you doing?_

_-B_

She smiled to herself when he immiedetly responded.

_B-_

_Sitting at home on a Friday night, thinking about some things._

_-C_

Her phone buzzed once more and she opened up to Nate's text.

_B-_

_I know you're with Chuck now. Even though he isn't right for you, you'll see. I can deal. I need my best friend though, so I'm not gonna ruin things. He's never been serious about anything before, I doubt this is any different. He'll break your heart, but if that's what you want, fine. We can stay friends B, we've always been friends._

_-N_

She rolled her eyes at his false sincerity and quickly typed two replies, one to Nate and one to Chuck.

_Nate-_

_I have no idea what you keep going on about, but I DON'T care._

_-Blair_

_--_

_C-_

_Alone on a Friday night? You mean no girls? That's sad, what's happened to the Chuck I knew? Has he gone soft?_

_-Blair_

She received two text messages at the same time, a minute later. She opened to Nate's first.

_B-_

_Will you at least THINK about it?_

_-N_

She typed a one word response, '_sure'_, and moved her attention to Chuck's message that only contained one word, '_you.'_

She smiled and typed a reply to Chuck.

_C-_

_I don't know if you're interested, but I was just about to start a movie and make some popcorn. You can join me, if you want. Eleanor is in Paris, she won't be home for a couple of days._

_-B_

She waited for his response.

_Of course I'm interested. I'm on my way._

_-C_

About ten minutes later Blair heard the elevator beep and she walked to the door smiling. She threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly. She took a second to inhale the scent that was so Chuck as his arms slowly encircled her waist. She loosened her grip and looked into his eyes. On seeing the still slightly inflamed bruise, she softly placed her fingertips to the side of his face and whispered, "I missed you." Chuck smirked and took one arm off of her waist to glance at his wrist watch.

He chuckled, and replaced the sly smirk on his face, "It's only been two hours, Blair." But she could see the sparkle in his eyes grow as he replaced his arm and buried his head in her brunette curls. He inhaled and whispered, " But God, I've missed you too."

Blair smiled into his chest as he hugged her tiny frame tighter. Slowly, she disentangled herself from his arms and looked into his eyes. She stood on her tip toes and placed a soft kiss to his lips. She pulled away before either had the chance to deepen it. She saw that his smirk was still in place, and playfully smacked his chest. He feigned shock, "what!?"

"What were you smirking about?" She raised one perfectly arched eyebrow at him.

He grabbed her hands and smiled down at her, "just thinking about how I could get used to this whole thing." He squeezed her hands lightly, "you're amazing, do you know that?"

She smiled back at him and turned towards the sitting room, "come on, Romeo." She dragged him towards the small couch. She sat down first, then pulled him down beside her. She leaned forward towards the small table and grabbed the popcorn bowl. She placed the bowl on his lap and settled into his side as he placed his left arm around her small frame. He placed a light kiss on her forhead as she leaned her head against his shoulder and watched the television intently as the movie began. About an hour into the movie, Blair fell asleep against Chuck as he was tracing circles into her arm absentmindedly as he watched the movie.

About a half hour later, Chuck watched as the credits began to play and he looked down at his now sleeping girlfriend. Looking at her, he couldn't help but absorb her features. Her soft brunette curls that framed her face perfectly, the fullness of her eyelashes, the small lines by her lips formed by her constant smiles, the light sprinkling of freckles across her nose that were nearly invisible unless you knew they were there, and the smile that appeared on her face while she was dreaming. His thoughts were interrupted with a small '_ding' _from the elevator, announcing someone's arrival. He looked up to the entrance and inhaled deeply as he say Nathaniel walk into the sitting room. Nate's eyes fell onto Blair, and a small smile erupted from him, he then averted his gaze back to Chuck with a nod, "hey."

Chuck studied him for a minute then returned the nod, "hey." Nate took that as a cue, and he took a seat in the armchair across from the couch. His eyes again drifted towards Blair who had her head tucked in the crook of Chuck's neck, with her body slightly curled towards mine. Chuck studied his face as he watched Blair then added, "Nate, you gave her up. I don't know how, or why, but you did. It's time you finally let her go and let her move on without feeling guilty. It's what she needs."

Nate's eyes met Chuck's and he nodded in agreement, "I know. It's just weird, you know? We've been together forever, it's strange seeing her with someone else. It's weird seeing YOU with someone."

Chuck looked down at the sleeping girl they both cared for and softly tucked a loose curl behind her ear, "I get that." He continued to look down at her, unaware of Nate's continued examination of him.

Nate quietly cleared his throat, "you really love her don't you?" he asked hoarsely.

Chuck looked into his best friend's eyes, "yeah, I really do."

After a minute, Nate got up and smiled slightly again at the sleeping Blair, then turned to Chuck, "I know you do, you always have." With that he started towards the door.

"Nate?" Nate turned around at the sound of his name being called. He stood there, silent waiting for Chuck to continue. "Why'd you come here tonight?"

Nate shrugged, "I just wanted to make sure she was okay."

Chuck glanced back at Blair, then back to Nate and nodded, "Yeah, she's okay."

Nate smiled knowingly, "I know that, I've always known that. I should have never doubted it. He turned back towards the door and continued walking.

"Hey Archibald!" Nate stopped once more and turned towards Chuck who smiled, "See you around?"

Nate grinned, "Yeah. See you around, Bass." He stepped into the elevator and left his ex- girlfriend in his best friend's arms. He let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. He smiled to himself, everything was going to be okay.

Back in the loft, Chuck looked down at Blair one last time and lightly shook her from her slumber. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him, "Hey. Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

He laughed, "It's okay," he placed another kiss on her forehead, "but let's get you up to bed." He helped her to her feet, and walked up the stairs behind her. He watched as she tied back her hair and climbed into the bed. He pulled the blanket over her body and tucked them tightly around her, then sat on the edge.

She looked up at him and in a small voice asked, "Chuck?" he acknowledged her question with a nod, "do you think all of this will turn out right in the end?"

Chuck smiled and leant down to kiss her on the lips, "Yeah, everything will turn out all right. It already has." He stood up from the bed and walked to the door. He stood silently watching her fall asleep. Finally he switched off the light and whispered, "Goodnight, Beautiful."


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, its been forever since I've update. I'm sorry, I've been super busy. Okay, so I love sweet Chuck, so that's what you get, I know is AU, I don't really care :.

Have fun reading it, review if you'd like. Im sorry for any mistakes in this chapter, I had to type it really fast because I'm about to leave for practice.

Thanks for all of the positive reviews from previous chapters!

* * *

Blair awoke the next morning to a loud knocking on her bedroom door. She sat up in her bed to see a red-faced Serena walk into her room. Serena stood at the foot of her bed and stared down at Blair. Serena took her phone from her pocket and threw it on the bed beside Blair, "What the hell is this, B?" She folded her arms over her chest. Blair gave her a confused look and picked up the phone. She read the screen.

_Good Morning, fellow upper east siders, Gossip Girl here and I've got some information that's sure to leave an impression._

_Spotted: C entering Queen B's penthouse late Friday night, followed later by a shady looking N. N left later with a smile on his face._

_What's this N? Finally allowing the new happy couple enjoy their together time? Sources say that C and B are the new IT couple. Watch out, S. You and Not-so-lonely Boy have some competition. You didn't hear it from me._

_XOXO, Gossip Girl._

Blair glanced back up at Serena. Serena let out a sigh of frustration, "Chuck? Seriously Blair, what are you doing?"

Blair blinked, "You're judging me? How dare you. He's changed, Serena, it's time everyone sees that, including you. As much as you hate it, Chuck and I are together. No one, not even you can change my mind. So, you'll just have to deal with it."

Serena stared back with an open mouth, "It's Chuck Bass, Blair. Chuck freaking Bass. Chuck does not change. Sorry B, but I can't, I WON'T let you do this." With those parting words she slammed Blair's bedroom door and ran down the stairs.

Blair collapsed back onto her bed with a groan of frustration. She reached for her cell phone lying on her bedside table and quickly dialed the number to her boyfriend's cell phone. His phone rang three times, and then he picked up. His voice was still groggy, "Good morning, Beautiful."

Blair smiled into the phone, "Hey."

"What's up?" Chuck simply asked.

"Well…" she drew the word out.

"That doesn't sound good."

"Yeah. Well I just wanted to warn you that you'll probably get a wake up call from a very irate Serena.

Chuck sighed into the phone, "yeah?"

"Mmmmhmmm. Any minute now," as she heard a knock from the other line.

Chuck groaned, "All right, might as well."

Blair chuckled slightly, "good luck. I'm sorry I got you into all of this."

"Blair, don't apologize. I want to be with you, and no one, not even an angry VanderWoodsen can change my mind. Gotta go, she's starting to yell. I'll call you?" He questioned.

"Yeah."

"Kay, love you." Chuck hung up the phone.

Chuck set the phone down on his counter and pulled the cover off of his body. He quickly pulled himself from his comfortable bed, "shut up, Serena! I'm coming!" He walked quickly to the door and opened it, standing aside to let her enter, "I thought you'd be coming to pay me a visit soon enough. Playing the protective best friend card again, I assume. What can I do for you VanderWoodsen?" Chuck closed his eyes waiting for the blonde in front of him to explode.

Serena glared up at Chuck and then started punching him in the chest, and trying to shove him. She muttered and cursed under her breath. Chuck allowed her to attack him for a moment, then grabbed her wrists and pinned them lightly to her sides. "Serena," he said calmly. Serena tried to continue her assault. "Serena!" he said louder, gaining her attention, "Just calm down. Try to talk to me without trying to kill me."

Serena slowly walked backwards and sat down on his couch, "How could you, Bass?"

Chuck stared back at her, "how could I what? Fall in love with your best friend? It wasn't that difficult, assure you."

Serena scoffed, "Ha! Yeah right, Chuck Bass doesn't love." She rolled her eyes.

Chuck too rolled his eyes, "I know what everyone thinks of me, Serena. I'm not an idiot. Contrary to popular belief, I DO have a heart, and it IS capable of feeling love."

Serena laughed, "You think you love Blair Waldorf?" She asked him, not hiding her disbelief.

Chuck shook his head no, "No." He paused for dramatic effect, "I know I love Blair Waldorf, there's a difference."

Serena's eyes grew wide at his admittance. When she looked into his eyes she saw that he was telling the truth. She contemplated for a second, "what about Nate?"

Chuck sat down at the bar facing Serena, "what about him?"

"Well for starters, they were together forever. Have you thought that maybe Nate would fight for Blair?And what about you? I mean you're best friends."

Chuck let out a laugh and pointed to his eye which was still swollen and slightly blue from a couple days ago, "He did fight for her, Serena."

Serena's eyes glanced towards the side of Chuck's face where it was still slightly swollen under his left eye, "Nate did that to you?" Chuck nodded, "Nate actually fought for her?"

Chuck shrugged, "well not really. He kind of punched me when he found out that Blair and I had slept together. He declared his undying love for her and what not, but she didn't buy it. Nate never loved Blair; he never gave himself the chance. He was always too busy waiting around for and chasing,"

Serena cut him off before he could finish, "Me. Oh no. I caused all of this to happen. Ever since that summer, he's been chasing me. I told him I wasn't interested. I told him that it was all a mistake. I told him to forget about it. Blair must hate me."

Chuck shook his head, "I know how you feel, Serena. I was the one that slept with my best friends ex, even though he knew deep down that I cared for her more than he did. Blair doesn't blame you, Serena. I swear she doesn't. Nathaniel did what he did on his own; he never needed anyone's approval, especially Blair's."

Serena nodded, her eyes slightly glazing over with tears, "Ugh, Nate is such an ass! I can't believe him. Wait, when did you and Blair officially get together?" she eyes him suspiciously.

Chuck smiled, "the night of her party, when I gave her the necklace." His eyes lost focus for a second.

"Necklace? What necklace?" Serena asked.

He shrugged again, "I bought her a diamond necklace for her birthday. I knew Nate would break her heart again; I just wanted to see her smile before he did it. So I gave her the necklace in Kati's bedroom that night after she got the picture from Gossip Girl."

Everything started to come together in Serena's head, "then that's when I walked in on you." Chuck winced at the prospect of Serena making more out of it then what it had really been.

"We just kissed, Serena. I swear, I would never take advantage of her when she was that weak. I'm not a complete ass."

Serena smiled softly, "I know Bass," her face grew serious once again, "but you listen to me." She stood up from the couch and walked to him, "If you hurt Blair, I will personally castrate you."

Chuck smirked, I wouldn't dream of it, VanderWoodsen."

Serena smiled, "you really love her don't you?"

Chuck's face grew serious and he nodded silently. Smiling widely, Serena threw her arms around Chuck in a friendly hug. Not knowing how to react, Chuck slowly returned the embrace. He barely heard her whisper, "take care of her, Bass." Chuck smiled as they walked to the door. He watched her hit the button for the elevator and he shut the door to his suite.

He smiled into his empty room, flashes of Blair drifting through his head, "I plan to VanderWoodsen." He voiced out loud to the empty room, "I plan to."


End file.
